amor de amigos?
by himesoul
Summary: a veces nuestros amigos creen saber lo que es mejor para nosotros pero no siempre es asi ¿que es lo mejor ? ¿tendran razon nuestros amigos?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno soy nueva aquí así que espero que les guste mi fic y que no se cohíban con sus críticas

También debo aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo.

Este capitulo es como una introducción a la historia que tendrá muchas sorpresas

_**1.- Aburrida Vida**_

-Ichini ven a desayunar dijo una pequeña niña muy dulce

-Ya voy Yuzu, afirmo un guapo muchacho pelinaranja mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Ichigooooooooooo…………. Gritaba un escandaloso hombre tirandose encima de Ichigo, pero solo basto dar un paso al costado para que aquel hombre terminara estrellado en el suelo

-solo te iba a saludar como un padre saluda a su hijo acaso no es normal

-noooooooo no es normal ahiii!!!!!!!!!! nunca entiendes grito el peli naraja

-viejo deja en paz a Ichini y ven a desayunar enserio das vergüenza reprocho una pelinegra, ella es la gemela de Yuzu se llama Karin

Al terminar de desayunar Ichigo se dirigió al instituto

-ahhhhhhhhahhhhh. Ya terminaron las aburridas vacaciones y empiezan las aburridas clases, dijo aquel pelinaranja mientras caminaba rumbo al instituto y se iba sumergiendo en sus pensamientos

Pov. Ichigo

-me pregunto si estará en mi clase Rukia ella ingreso el año pasado, ummmmm ella me ayudo mucho para superar lo de mi mamá, si no fuera por ella seguiría sintiéndome culpable por su muerte

-a Chad lo he estado viendo en las vacaciones sobre todo cuando se mete en problemas

-Espero que Keigo no se tire encima de mi como siempre o al menos que Mizuiro lo detenga

-Ufffffff acabo de recordar a Ishida a veces es tan molesto

-Ahh !!!! es verdad Renji dijo que se iría de viaje, yo creo que se fue por no trabajar en la tienda del hermano e Rukia ese Byakuya es tan tan arrogante, los chocolates y galletas que venden en su tienda son deliciosos pero tienen una forma, son tan feos no se de donde saca el molde tiene tan mal sentido de la belleza al igual que los conejitos de Rukia ayyy ya ni quiero recordarlos

-Es verdad a mediados del año pasado entraron tres alumnos nuevos como se llamaban ummmmmmmm….. a Kira , Hinamori y**Hisagiese chico tenia un extraño tatuaje en el rostro el numero 69 ufff esos si que eran raros **

**-umm no se que habrá pasado con Orihime (lanzo un enorme suspiro ) a ella la conocí ya hace mucho tiempo cuando murió su hermano , luego se fue y apenas regreso hace dos años menos mal que Tatsuki es su mejor amiga, lastima que yo no la pueda ayudar no se porque pero me incomoda que se me acerque.**

**Fin pov. Ichigo **

**Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al instituto **

**-Ichigoooooooo……. Se escucho una voz, era Keigo que iba a investir a Ichigo pero antes de que llegara se resbalo y cayo al suelo **

**-Hola Ichigo , saludo un despreocupado muchacho mirando su celular usando de alfombra a Keigo **

**- Hola Mizuiro respondió Ichigo **

**Pero antes de que diera un paso más al pelinaranja le cayó un libro en la cabeza **

**-Hola Ichigo saludo una pequeña ojiazul **

**-RUKIAAA acaso me quieres matar, grito Ichigo **

**- no me grites idiota **

**- como no te voy a gritar si cometes un atentado contra mi **

**-yo solo te saludaba **

**-eso no es un saludo enana **

**-Hey hey hey ¿porque discuten el primer día de clases? regaño un pelirrojo muchacho el tenia unos tatuajes o eso parecía **

**-Renji no te metas dijo Rukia **

**-Ya ya ya solo preguntaba **

**-No pasa nada Renji hizo saber el pelinaranja Ichigo**

**-Oye no me ignores protesto Rukia **

**-Vamos Rukia calmate no seas tan histérica dijo el pelirrojo **

**-Ya ya ya ya solo porque no quiero tener problemas el primer día de clases **

**Caminando hacia la pizarra para ver la división del alumnado:**

**-Sabes Ichigo no hay cambios en el aula todos seguimos juntos **

**-Asi que un año más te tendré que soportar Rukia **

**-Idiota murmuro la pelinegra **

**Luego de la ceremonia de bienvenida se dirigieron al aula **

**-hola Ichigo**

**-hola kurosaki**

**Saludaron cordialmente una pelinegra y una bella pelinaranja **

**-Hola Tatsuki, hola Orihime**

**-Siéntense todos, anuncia la maestra **

**-Voy a empezar la clase **

**Pasaron las aburridas horas y llego la salida **

**-menos mal terminaron las clases pensó Ichigo**

**-Vamonos Chad? dijo el pelinaranja **

**-lo siento Ichigo pero me tengo que quedar dejo saber el mexicano dirigiéndose hacia Tatsuki **

**pov. Ichigo **

**-Que se traerán estos entre manos porque viendo a Rukia y Tatsuki juntas es algo peligroso para mi pero Chad que hace ahí **

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo dejen sus review y en el próximo capitulo se enteraran que se traen entre manos esos tres


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es la segunda parte espero que les agrade y espero también que sea mejor que la primera comente y den sus opiniones **

**Lo mejor para mí **

* * *

Una mañana más en Karakura los adoleces yacen en el instituto como toda mañana, ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que empezaron las clases, muchas nada inusual ha pasado bueno excepto porque Rukia, Tatsuki, Keigo y Chad se han estado viendo todas las salidas y hoy no es una excepción.

_- Bueno chicos hoy es el gran día_ – una gran suspiro-_hoy nuestros esfuerzos serán_ _recompensados_ - afirmó la pelinegra Tatsuki

_- Ustedes creen que está bien esto_- reprochó el mexicano Chad sin mostrar algún sentimiento en su rostro

_-Pues claro no quieres la felicidad de tus amigos, ¿um ~?_ – afirmó Tatsuki mirando fijamente y muy de cerca de Chad

_-Si eso es verdad eso lo hacemos para su felicidad_- dijo muy seguro de si Keigo y moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo afirmando lo ya dicho

_-Bueno ya deben estar en el aula vamos que no me quiero perderme esto_- dijo la pelinegra Rukia moviendo las manos de forma maquiavélica

Aquellos cuatro muchachos se dirigieron al aula que parecía vacía pero solo se quedaron en la puerta y luego mirándose entre ellos, sin más rápidamente buscaron un buen lugar para oír tras la puerta pegando las orejas a ella.

_-Chad no me empujes _

_-Lo siento Tatsuki_ – se disculpó el gran hombre

_-Ya, ya, ya cállense sino van a escuchar que estamos aquí -_ afirmó Rukia sin despegar la oreja de la puerta

_-Por favor me pueden dejar un espacio, no escucho nada_ – se quejó el inquieto Keigo moviéndose de un lado al otro buscando donde acomodarse para poder escuchar.

_-Ay cállate Keigo _– renegó Tatsuki un tanto molesta

–_Se ven tan bien_- se volvió a escuchar la voz de la pelinegra

_-Si tienes razón Tatsuki, ¿y tú cuando te animas hacer algo así?_ – comentó con una gran sonrisa Rukia mirando al gran mexicano Chad

A Tatsuki se le enrojecieron las mejillas ante el comentario de la pequeña Rukia pues al parecer ella escondía algo con respecto Chad.

Ya pasados unos minutos el joven de grandes proporciones dio un pequeño empujón a Tatsuki

_-Pero otra vez Chad ¿por qué me empujas?_

-_Disculpa Tatsuki pero mira quién viene ahí_ – señalando con su dedo a un muchacho que venía

_-¿Quién?_ - Preguntó desconcertada la pelinegra y volteó a mirar

_- A él, pero… ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?–_ se quejó - _Ya Rukia anda a detenerlo no se vaya a acercar más _- ordenó la pelinegra

_-Porque yo mejor que vaya Keigo_ - se quejó la pequeña Rukia

_-¡¿Yo~?! No, no, no. Di algo Chad defiéndeme_ - recriminó Keigo casi sollozando

_-¡¿Um~?!_ -Es solo lo que alcanzo a decir el mexicano

_-Ya saben que, voy yo ya que nadie quiere hacer el trabajo sucio-_ dijo resignada Rukia

_-Muy bien Rukia, gracias_ – dijo Tatsuki con un brillo en los ojos

Mientras estos chicos afuera hacían denotados esfuerzos para oír lo que decían adentro

La pareja allí adentro tenía una peculiar escena; aquella hermosa pelinaranja muchacha de envidiable figura estaba tan tensa mientras que el muchacho la veía sin decir alguna palabra hasta que tomó valor y empezó la conversación

_-Bueno sabes Inoue te quiero decir algo muy importante, pero no soy muy bueno para estas cosas- _logró decir el muchacho

_- Bueno yo tampoco soy muy buena para estas cosas si estoy aquí es por Tatsuki, si no fuera por ella yo no estaría aquí. _

_-Sí, nuestros amigos de verdad nos quieren ver felices por eso se esforzaron tanto para que estuviéramos solos aquí bueno ni tan solos porque están pegados a la puerta -_afirmó el muchacho mientras miraba la puerta con un expresión de molestia

Mientras la hermosa pelinaranja lanzó una suave sonrisa que de seguro cautivaría al más rudo de los hombres

_-Te ves tan linda sonriendo -_ afirmó con mucha ternura ese joven mirándola fijamente

_-Esto~ pues gracias-_ respondió un tanto nerviosa Inoue

_-Bueno creo que ya es hora de decirlo_ - dijo decidido aquel chico

_-Pero I……. -_ y antes de que digiera una palabra mas aquel muchacho la beso tomando su marcada cintura con la mano derecha y con la izquierda su nuca, los sentimientos se hicieron sentir. Él la quería, luego del gran beso lentamente se separaron y el muchacho le hizo saber sus intenciones:

_- Inoue sabes, yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho y lo que mas quiero es estar siempre contigo para protegerte Inoue ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

**Pov. Inoue **

-Esto es lo mejor para mi eso es lo que dijo Tatsuki espero que en verdad sea lo mejor,

No, no debo dudar ella quiere lo mejor para mi, ella siempre me apoya ella solo quiere que sea feliz y esto debe ser mi felicidad

**fin pov. Inoue **

Tomando aire y despertando de sus pensamientos ella respondió

_-Si si quiero ser tu novia_ - con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

_- En verdad me has dicho si enserio no sabes que feliz me haces-_ contestó el muchacho abrazándola y luego la volvió a besar

Aquella pareja se encontraba en medio de aquel beso tan tierno tan esperado después del gran "SI"

Mientras que esta pareja estaba en tan encantadora escena, aquellos muchachos afuera del aula vivían una guerra por tratar de ver mas el espectáculo que daban la pareja

-_Pueden tratar de no empujar –_ reclamó Tatsuki

_-Pueden dejarme ver algo –_ afirmó el inquieto Keigo saltando de un lado a otro tratando de ver algo pero sin resultados óptimos

_-Pues en ves de perder el tiempo aquí puedes ir y ayudar a Rukia, mira que no puede con ese testarudo - _ ordenó la ruda Tatsuki

_-Yo porque, no, no quiero ir – _se negó rotundamente Keigo

_-¡¡Te he dicho que vayas y punto~!! _- Regañó muy furiosa Tatsuki incluso parecía que le salían llamas de los ojos

_-Ya, ya, ya Tatsuki cálmate a veces me das miedo – _dijo temeroso y su fue al encuentro de Rukia

Solo en instantes llego al lado de la pelinegra

_-Dime Rukia tienes problemas con este individuo ¿¿¿um~ ???- _Preguntó nuestro atolondrado muchacho

-_Cállate Keigo _– renegó el muchacho al que trataba de detener

-_Ya, ya, ya, no te enojes _– se disculpó con mucha culpa Keigo

_-No puedes esperar solo un momento más _– reclamó la pequeña pelinegra Rukia

_-Pues Rukia solo vine por mis apuntes que olvide aula ponte a un lado no me estorbes_ – afirmó muy molesto aquel muchacho

_-Ay pues lo recoges mañana – _reclamó un tanto molesta la pelinegra

-_Rukia mañana hay examen no lo recuerdas _

_-¡A~! mañana ¿cómo? _– preguntó Rukia un tanto confundida mirando al techo

-¡Sí~!- gritó furioso el joven mirándola como queriendo matarla

Pero aquel muchacho siguió su camino sin tomar en cuenta a aquello dos que trataban de detenerlo, viendo a Tatsuki y a Chad en la puerta ellos alejaron su mirada del aula para fijarla en el ofuscado muchacho:

_-Lo siento no puedes pasar –_afirmó muy segura de sí Tatsuki

_-¿Qué? Tu también disculpa, pero creo que tu eres un persona muy racional Tatsuki al igual que Chad así que por favor déjenme pasar_ – pidió de manera calmada aquel joven ya resignado

En aquel momento el gigante Chad dio unos pasos hacia atrás y la pelinegra se dio cuenta de lo que había echo

_-La idea es que no lo dejemos pasar Chad_

_-Lo siento Tatsuki –_es lo único que pudo decir el gran mexicano

En el instante el muchacho entró al aula y al ver aquella imagen tan tierna de la pareja se quedo atónito; mientras que la hermosa chica se dio cuenta de la entrada impulsiva del chico y separó sus labios del chico a quién besaba y solo salieron de sus labios el nombre de la persona que acababa de entrar

_-Kurosaki…. –_ dijo Inoue

_-¿Eh~?- Kurosaki -_ dijo el muchacho con el cual ella se besaba

Saliendo del transe en que se adentró Ichigo asimiló la situación y dijo

-_Disculpen no quería interrumpir. Disculpa Inoue, no sabía que se encontraban aquí Ishida en vedad lo siento solo vine por mis apuntes que olvide –_ después de decir estas palabras el pelinaranja volteó dando la espalda a aquella pareja

_-No hay problema Kurosaki-_ afirmó el chico de gafas tomando a cintura de su resiente novia mientras que el otro muchacho solo levanto la mano para confirmar que todo estaba bien.

En esos instantes la bella Inoue solo miró como el pelinaraja se iba, lo miraba fijamente como queriendo gritar su nombre con todo su corazón pero no pudo, le faltó valor

_-Inoue_ - dijo el muchacho que a tomaba de a cintura

_-¡¡Ahh!! Disculpa Ishida -_ contestó ella un tanto confundida por la reciente situación

No pasaron ni dos segundos aquellos muchachos que suban de espectadores en la puerta entraron, Tatsuki el instante se lanzó contra Inoue mientras Rukia entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Keigo entró saltando de un lado a otro con las manos juntas sin embargo a pesar de tanta emoción Chad entró muy tranquilo y sin muestras de algún sentimiento

_-Orihime, ay al fin lo lograste te aseguro que serás feliz -_ afirmó muy contenta la pelinegra Tatsuki

_-Si claro esto es lo mejor para mi –_ asintió la muchacha pelinaranja

_-Bueno creo que mejor ya nos vamos –_ dijo Rukia

_-Si es lo mejor –_ dio a conocer muy serio el mexicano

-_No hay que disfrutar el momento por favor –_ rogó el desenfrenado Keigo

_-¡¡No~!!!_ Ya es hora de irnos- gritó desesperada Tatsuki - _No ves que sin nos encuentran aquí no va ir muy pero muy mal _

_-Si es mejor irnos_ – afirmó el intelectual Ishida ,es lo mejor

Así este grupo de chicos imperativos salieron del Instituto dirigiéndose cada uno su casa algunos muy alegres como Rukia que particularmente tenia una sonrisa un tanto malvada, Keigo también lucia muy contento y ni que decir de Tatsuki era la mas feliz incluso mas que Orihime que mas que contenta parecía confundida mientras caminaba de la mano con su reciente novio quién lucia fenomenalmente iluminado a comparación de Chad que nunca cambio de expresión.

**Pov Inoue**

Lo mejor para mi, lo mejor para mi; sí, esto es lo mejor para mí

**Fin pov. Inoue **

Cuando terminaban el pasillo un muchacho muy extraño se escondía tras una esquina ¿Quién era? al parecer lo había observado todo

* * *

Bueno aquí termina la segunda parte espero que le haya gustado y por favor dejen sus Reviews con recomendaciones y comentarios si~!!; gracias


End file.
